Last Farewell
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Perpisahan, walaupun meyakitkan, namun akan selalu terjadi. Namun, perpisahan dapat berarti kebersamaan abadi, walau harus didahului dengan penantian panjang. Disclaimer : I don't own any characters in this fanfiction. All of characters in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto


**Disclaimer : I didn't own any characters in this fanfict. All of character belogs to Masashi Kishimoto**

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu hingga akhir"

Di sebuah malam di musim semi, kelopak bunga sakura berguguran satu demi satu . Kelopak bunga sakura menghiasi tanah di sekitar pohon dengan warna pink cerah. Disinilah seorang gadis menanti dengan setia, menatap dengan tatapan sendu. Jiwa nya seolah berada di tempat lain yang tak terjangkau, walau raga nya berada di tempat yang dapat dijangkau.

….*….

Setiap hal memiliki kisah . Begitupun juga dengan pohon sakura dan taman tempat pohon – pohon sakura ini tumbuh. Barangkali, bila pohon sakura dapat bercerita, ia akan menceritakan segalah hal yang dilihatnya, disentuhnya atau didengarnya. Termasuk mengenai kisah cinta antara dua insan yang saling mencinta, diawali dari pertemuan pertama di pohon sakura itu.

….*….

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari ke arah sebuah taman. Nafas nya tersengal, keringat mengalir deras di pelipis nya. Ia seolah sedang menghindari sesuatu, walau fakta nya tak ada yang sedang mengejarnya.

Gadis itu berjalan setengah berlari ke arah sebatang pohon sakura dan menyandarkan kepala nya pada batang pohon sakura itu dan tanpa segan menduduki rumput yang terhampar bagaikan permadani hijau di taman itu.

Gadis itu berusaha menstabilkan nafas nya yang masih tersengal – sengal dan memandang ke arah barisan pohon sakura yang berjajar rapi di hadapan nya.

Tanpa disadari gadis itu, dibalik pohon sakura yang sama terdapat seorang pemuda yang juga menyandarkan kepala nya ke batang pohon sakura itu. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dengan mata hitam sekelam langit malam. Tatapan mata nya kosong, bagaikan tak ada kehidupan di dalam nya.

Pemuda itu tak mau peduli dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Taman ini bukan milik nya pribadi, bagi nya tak masalah bila orang lain selain dirinya di taman itu. Pemuda itu tak berniat untuk sekadar menoleh, apalagi mengajak berbicara. Mata nya terus menatap ke arah taman dihadapan nya.

Namun, gadis itu langsung tertidur pulas tak lama sesudah ia menyandarkan kepala nya di batang pohon sakura itu. Rasa kantuk yang amat sangat menguasai raga nya, membuatnya tak lagi perduli mengenai tempat nya berada saat ini. Ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi – sepoi, merupakan suasana yang pas untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Lama waktu berlalu. Langit sore senja mulai digantikan dengan langit malam yang gelap. Namun, baik sang gadis maupun sang pemuda tetap terdiam, walau kini sang pemuda telah menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang berada cukup dekat dengan nya.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh nya yang terasa kaku akibat duduk berjam – jam dengan posisi yang sama. Ia berjalan meninggalkan pohon sakura itu. Namun langkah nya terhenti melihat gadis yang masih tertidur di balik pohon sakura itu.

Gadis itu masih tertidur lelap, bahkan ketika pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu dan menyentuh kening nya, memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik – baik saja.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Baginya, gadis itu sangat merepotkan nya. Namun, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dalam taman pada malam hari. Sudah merupakan kodrat nya sebagai pria untuk melindungi seorang wanita, bahkan seorang wanita yang tak dikenal nya sekalipun.

"Bangunlah." , ucap pria itu dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Gadis itu masih tetap tertidur. Pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tidak mengguncang tubuh gadis itu untuk membangunkan nya.

Pemuda itu terus berjaga di samping gadis yang masih terlelap itu. Tak sedetikpun ia beranjak dari sisi gadis itu. Sesekali pemuda itu meletakkan telapak tangan nya di bibir merah nya dan menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang pemuda itu, namun ia memaksakan diri nya untuk tetap terjaga.

Akhirnya, gadis itu terbangun. Ia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda tak dikenal nya yang duduk di samping nya.

"Siapa kau ?" , ucap gadis itu seraya bangkit berdiri dan membuat gerakan defensive.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis itu dan berjalan meninggalkan pohon sakura. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, gadis itu berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

"Hey ! Kau siapa ? Kenapa tadi kau berada si samping ku ?" , gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Namun ia memperlambat langkah nya seolah membiarkan gadis itu mengejar nya. Gadis itu menepuk lengan pemuda itu dan sedikit mencengkram lengan pria itu.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku ?" , tanya gadis itu dengan detak jantung tak beraturan akibat berlari.

"Tidak"

"Kau ini.. apakah kau menungguku hingga aku terbangun ?"

"Hn"

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Terima kasih telah menungguiku. Sungguh, aku tak terbayang bila harus terbangun sendirian di tengah taman seperti ini. Aku pasti akan menangis ketakutan", jawab gadis itu dengan antusias. Rasa lega memenuhi hati gadis itu, ia bersyukur bila pemuda itu tak memiliki maksud jahat seperti yang diduganya.

"Hn"

"Oh ya, nama mu siapa ?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku", jawab pemuda itu dengan suara meninggi. Ia menyukai ketenangan. Baginya, ketenangan merupakan hal yang patut untuk dinikmati dan disyukuri. Bahkan, ia dapat bertahan dalam suasana yang tenang, walau ketenangan itu ialah ketenangan yang mencekam sekalipun.

Gadis itu menjauh diri dari pemuda itu. Ia sedikit takut dengan pemuda dihadapan nya yang tampak siap membunuh nya dengan tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu, aku hanya merasa penasaran. Barangkali suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi dan saling menyapa" , jawab gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namaku" , jawab pemuda itu dengan datar, tanpa emosi sedikitpun baik pada ekspresi wajah nya maupun intonasi suara nya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang dapat bertemu dengan mu, Uchiha - san.", gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Senang dapat bertemu dengamu, Haruno – san."

….*….

Keesokan hari nya, gadis itu kembali ke taman itu. Hari ini, ia berniat menenangkan diri dari rasa stress akibat tugas – tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pohon sakura yang sama dengan pohon sakura yang kemarin.

Hari inipun, pemuda itu berada di pohon sakura yang sama. Ia masih menikmati pemandangan langit sore di musim semi.

"Uchiha – san, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu ?" , tanya gadis itu dengan hati – hati.

"Hn"

Sesungguhnya, gadis itu tak mengerti dengan maksud ambigu pemuda itu. Namun, sepertinya pemuda itu tak begitu mempermasalahkan keberadaan gadis itu di sampingnya. Gadis itu meletakkan tas nya di rerumputan dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan sebuah pensil. Ia mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolah nya. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah gadis itu, namun kembali memandang ke arah lain saat gadis itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Uchiha – san, apakah kau masih bersekolah ?" , gadis itu bertanya sambil mengerjakan tugas.

"Hn"

"Dimana kau bersekolah ?"

"Tidak jauh dari taman ini."

Gadis itu teringat akan sebuah sekolah favorit yang berada di dekat taman ini. Gadis itu tersenyum, baru dua hari ia mengenal pemuda itu dan ia sudah mulai merasa dekat dengan pria itu. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu berlebihan, namun inilah kepribadian nya.

Suasana kembali hening, Baik pemuda itu maupun sang gadis sama – sama terdiam. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat memulai percakapan. Pemuda itu seolah tenggelam dalam dunia nya sendiri, sementara gadis itu mengerjakan tugas dengan serius.

Selesai mengerjakan tugas, gadis itu memasukkan buku nya ke dalam tas. Ia menatap ke arah pemuda di samping nya dan mengikuti arah tatapan pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ada kesedihan dibalik tatapan pemuda itu, begitupun dengan ekspresi wajah nya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah langit yang ditatap pemuda itu. Langit itu memang indah untuk dipandang, dengan awan bagaikan kapas yang melayang di udara. Namun, tak ada satu hal pun yang menarik perhatian nya hingga perlu berlama – lama menatap langit.

"Uchiha – san, apa yang sedang kau lihat ?"

"Langit"

"Langit ? Apakah ada hal yang menarik disana ?"

"Tentu saja. Langit tak terbatas, dimanapun kita berada, pastilah ada langit. Walaupun langit selalu terlihat sama setiap hari nya, namun sebenarnya langit tak sama."

"Benarkah ?"

"Hn"

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyangka. Ini pertama kali nya pemuda itu berbicara panjang lebar pada dirinya. Pemuda itu misterius, namun ia malah semakin penasaran untuk mengenal pemuda itu. Ia tak peduli, walaupun pemuda itu berusaha untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

"Uchiha – san, apa cita – cita mu ?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada ? Apa kau yakin ?"

"Hn"

"Kau harus memiliki cita – cita, Uchiha – san", ucap gadis itu dengan setengah memaksa. Ia memang sedang berusaha memaksa merubah opini pemuda itu mengenai cita – cita.

"Tidak periu."

"Tidak perlu ? Kenapa ? Cita – cita itu sangat penting, setidaknya untuk memotivasi diri kita sendiri."

"Karena cita – cita telah ditentukan bagiku."

"Tidak bisa !" , suara gadis itu meninggi. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan keheranan. Ia tak mengerti dengan perubahan emosi gadis itu yang mendadak.

"Kau harus menentukan cita – citamu sendiri, Uchiha – san. Hanya kaulah yang berhak menentukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan. Dengan memiliki cita – citamu sendiri, kau akan bersemangat untuk meraihnya. Menurutku, perjuangan meraih cita – cita itu bagaikan sebuah petualangan yang menarik."

"Haruno – san, apa cita – citamu ?" , tanya pemuda itu dengan sinis.

"Banyak, banyak sekali."

"Apa saja cita – citamu ?"

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu dan mengubahmu menjadi seseorang yang berperasaan dan peduli kepada orang lain. Aku ingin, apapun masalahmu, dapat kau selesaikan."

Pemuda itu tersentak. Gadis itu baru mengenalnya selama dua hari dan berniat mengubahnya. Dalam hati, ia ingin tertawa. Beginilah kepribadian nya, ia yakin, bahkan hingga kiamat sekalipun, cita – cita gadis itu tak akan tercapai. Ia tak akan pernah berubah. Tidak akan.

"Hanya itu saja ?"

"Tidak. Cita – citaku ada banyak. Aku ingin menjadi desainer karena aku suka menggambar dan aku sangat bangga bila orang lain mengakui atau bahkan sudi menggunakan hasil karyaku. Tapi, bila aku tidak berhasil menjadi desainer, aku akan menjadi polisi. Bila aku juga gagal menjadi polisi, aku akan menjadi pengacara. Lalu bila aku juga gagal menjadi pengacara, aku akan menjadi-"

"Bodoh" , gumam pria itu. Sudut – sudut bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk sedikit lengkungan. Untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu memberikan senyuman tulus kepada seseorang.

Gadis itu membalas senyum pria itu. Ia senang dengan perubahan sikap pria itu. Ia semakin optimis, suatu hari nanti cita – cita nya pasti akan tercapai. Saat ini, sudah mulai terdapat tanda – tanda bila cita – cita nya akan tercapai.

"Aku tidak bodoh.", ucap gadis itu.

"Kau sangat bodoh. Tak ada seorangpun yang lebih bodoh darimu dengan memiliki cita – cita mengubah sikap seseorang yang baru kau kenal.", jawab pemuda itu dengan sinis.

"Itu karena aku peduli denganmu."

"Peduli denganku ? Mengapa ?"

"Karena kau juga sesama manusia. Lagipula, kau sebenarnya adalah seorang yang baik, kok. Kau juga peduli dengan orang lain."

"Tidak. Aku bukan orang baik dan tidak peduli dengan siapapun."

"Buktinya, kau menungguku saat tertidur di taman. Kalau kau jahat dan tidak peduli, kau bisa saja meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Toh saat itu kau tidak mengenalku."

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku, Haruno – san" , gumam pemuda itu dengan pelan.

"Eh ? Tadi apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ayo ulangi lagi ucapanmu.", gadis itu sedikit memaksa.

"Tidak ada"

"Bukan yang itu."

"Hanya itu yang kukatakan."

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia sangat jengkel dengan pemuda yang berada dihadapan nya itu. Pemuda itu terlalu pendiam, terlalu apatis. Ia yakin, dengan usaha keras nya, perlahan pemuda itu pasti akan berubah.

"Uchiha – san, apakah besok kau akan kembali ke taman ini ?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertemu besok.", jawab gadis itu dengan antusias.

…..*….

Mereka kembali bertemu di taman itu keesokan hari nya. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu berada di taman terlebih dahulu. Hari inipun, pemuda itu menunggu gadis itu dibawah pohon sakura. Namun, ia tak lagi memandang ke langit dengan tatapan kosong. Setitik emosi mulai muncul di tatapan pemuda itu. Emosi, itulah yang membuat seorang manusia 'hidup'. Hanya manusialah yang memiliki emosi, dan emosi itupula lah yang membuat hidup lebih berwarna, sekaligus membentuk kepribadian seseorang. Tanpa emosi, manusia bagaikan kertas kosong. Putih. Statis. Hampa.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menghampiri pemuda itu. Seperti biasa, ia berlari ke arah pemuda itu. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu ceria dan begitu aktif. Sangatlah kontras dengan sang pemuda.

"Uchiha – san, maaf aku terlambat."

"Hn"

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, gadis itu langsung duduk di atas rumput di samping pemuda itu.

"Uchiha – san, apa kau selalu berada di bawah pohon sakura ini setiap hari ?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah ? Selama tiga hari ini aku selalu melihatmu disini."

"Aku mengunjungi taman ini di musim semi."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena hanya pada musim semi bunga sakura akan mekar."

"Kau menyukai bunga sakura ?", tanya gadis itu sambil memandang ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hn."

Gadis itu diam, namun ia tetap menatap pemuda itu seolah menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Bagiku, bunga sakura itu mengagumkan." , ucap pemuda itu.

"Ya, bunga sakura memang sangat indah."

"Menurutku, bunga sakura tak hanya indah. Bunga sakura melambangkan keindahan, ketenangan, kebahagiaan. Namun, bunga sakura juga berarti perpisahan. Sama seperti sebuah pertemuan, suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada perpisahan. Bunga sakura juga melambangkan kehidupan manusia"

Kembali gadis itu takjub akan penjelasan pria itu. Namun ia segera mengerutkan wajah nya.

"Aku tak ingin mengingat makna negatif dari bunga sakura. Aku tidak mau membayangkan sebuah perpisahan, karena itu pasti menyakitkan."

"Cepat atau lambat, setiap orang pasti akan mengalami perpisahan. Walau itu terasa menyakitkan sekalipun."

"Aku hanya mau mengingat makna indah bunga sakura yang melambangkan masa depan yag cerah, sebuah kebahagiaan. Aku tidak mau membayangkan sesuatu yang negatif, karena akan membebaniku."

"Haruno – san, hiduplah dalam realita. Dalam realita, sesuatu yang negatif itu akan selalu ada."

"Kau terlalu pesimis, Uchiha – san. Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi seseorang yang optimis."

"Kau terlalu optimis, Haruno – san. Hidup tak seindah yang kau bayangkan."

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk bahagia. Aku juga akan membuatmu bahagia. Maka itu, aku harus mengubah sikap apatismu itu."

Pria itu kembali mengangkat sudut bibir nya, membentuk sebuah lengkungan samar yang dapat dikatakan sebagai senyum.

"Kau ini bagaikan bunga sakura, Haruno – san. Kau begitu bahagia, bersemangat, walaupun kau bukanlah seseorang yang tenang. Kau memberikan kebahagiaan lewat kehadiranmu bagi orang – orang disekelilingmu"

"Kalau begitu, kau ini bagaikan sebuah batang pohon, Uchiha - san. Kau ini terlihat kuat, lalu kau membosankan dan statis seperti batang sebuah pohon.", jawab gadis itu sambil memandang ke arah batang pohon sakura.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu, Haruno – san." , ucap pemuda itu dengan jujur.

"Bila kau melihat sebuah pohon, hal terakhir yang kau perhatikan pastilah batang pohon itu sendiri. Kebanyakan batang pohon memiliki bentuk yang tidak jauh berbeda sehingga tidak ada orang yang tertarik memandang nya. Namun, sebenarnya batang pohon itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting bagi pohon itu sendiri. Sama seperti dirimu, Uchiha – san. Walaupun kau membosankan dan tidak menarik, aku yakin kau adalah seseorang yang berguna bagi kehidupan orang – orang disekitarmu."

"Kau memandangku terlalu optimis, Haruno – san."

"Tidak. Akulah yang terlalu pesimis. Aku yakin, sebetulnya kau jauh lebih baik dari yang kau sadari. Hanya saja baik kau dan aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya."

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Namun ia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang mulai mengisi hati nya. Perasaan itu membuatnya bahagia, walaupun hanya berada di samping gadis itu. Gadis mengisi hati nya dengan kegembiraan, sekaligus cinta yang terasa asing bagi nya.

….*….

Sejak hari itu, baik gadis itu maupun sang pemuda selalu berkunjung ke taman itu. Mereka menghabiskan senja di taman itu, dibawah pohon sakura yang sama. Kebanyakan waktu dihabiskan sambil berdiam diri, terkadang diisi percakapan ringan. Namun, percakapan didominasi oleh gadis itu. Semakin hari, mereka berdua semakin akrab.

Perlahan, perasaan mulai tumbuh di hati mereka masing – masing. Gadis itu mulai merasakan perasaan cinta pada pemuda itu. Sementara rasa cinta di hati pemuda itu semakin kuat. Senja di musim semi sepulang sekolah merupakan hal yang mereka tunggu, dan waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

Tak terasa, dua tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat, dan kini mereka bahkan lebih dekat dari sahabat. Namun, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat menyatakan perasaan.

Kini, gadis itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Pemuda itu juga menjadi semakin tampan.

Saat ini, matahari hampir terbenam. Senja hampir usai. Bunga sakura tak lagi mekar dan mulai berguguran satu persatu.

Gadis itu berbaring di atas hamparan rumput yang terbentang di taman ini. Begitupun dengan pemuda itu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, mereka memandang ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam. Sesekali, kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran jatuh diatas tubuh mereka, namun mereka tak menghiraukan nya.

"Ternyata, matahari terbenam juga terlihat indah disini. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyadarinya.", ucap gadis itu.

"Itu karena kau selalu pulang tanpa sempat melihat matahari terbenam."

"Tidak juga. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengamu di taman ini, aku tak pulang sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Kau masih mengingat saat itu ?", tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke – kun ? Kalau kau pasti sudah melupakannya."

"Aku selalu mengingatnya, pertemuan pertama denganmu bagaikan baru terjadi kemarin."

"Benarkah ? Kukira hanya aku saja yang mengingatnya."

"Sakura – san, kau banyak berubah sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Kau menjadi lebih dewasa, lebih pendiam dan umm.. menawan ?", terdengar sedikit keraguan dalam intonasi suara pemuda itu

"Pendiam ? Berarti usahaku untuk merubahmu gagal. Sebagai ganti nya aku malah mulai tertular sifat pendiam mu yang membosankan itu." , gadis itu merengut, mengerutkan bibir.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya gagal, Sakura – san. Aku merasa lebih optimis berkat kehadiranmu." , jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sepenuh hati.

"Ya, kau memang banyak berubah, Sasuke – kun. Kau lebih optimis, tak lagi statis dan hampa bagaikan kertas kosong. Kau bahkan lebih sering tersenyum dibandingkan pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu."

"Aku merasa lebih bahagia sejak bertemu denganmu, Sakura – san."

"Pun diriku. Aku bersyukur kami – sama telah mempertemukanmu denganku."

"Bertemu juga tak akan berguna bila tak saling mengenal."

"Itu benar. Terkadang aku berpikir, seandainya saat itu kau meninggalkanku yang tertidur di taman, mungkin selamanya kita tak akan pernah saling mengenal seperti ini."

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian pada malam hari di taman. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu walaupun aku tak mengenalmu."

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia menutup mata nya, berusaha menahan debaran di hati nya yang sekaligus terasa menyesakkan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke – kun, apakah kau sudah menemukan cita – cita mu ?" , tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu ? Masih ingin menjadi desainer ?"

"Kau mengingat cita – citaku ?"

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan nya. Kau satu – satunya orang yang pernah kukenal yang memiliki banyak cita – cita. Konyol sekali, kan.", pemuda itu tertawa setelah menyelesaikan ucapan nya.

"Hey ! Aku serius dengan cita – citaku. Jangan menertawakan cita – citaku, itu sama sekali tidak lucu." , keluh gadis itu sambil memukul dada bidang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di samping nya.

Pemuda itu mengelus dada nya yang tadi dipukul gadis itu, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Kuralat ucapanku. Kau tidak hanya konyol, tetapi juga menyeramkan. Aku ragu bila ada pria yang mau menikahimu."

"Aku juga penasaran, wanita seperti apa yang mau menikahi seorang pemuda yang apatis, skeptis, membosankan dan menyebalkan sepertimu. Kurasa tidak ada, bahkan seorang pria pun tak mungkin menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihnya."

"Bahkan seorang wanita juga tak menginginkan gadis yang banyak bicara sepertimu. Aku binggung mengapa tak ada satu orangpun yang mengatakan bila kau ini terlalu banyak bicara dan membuatku pusing."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan nya. Oh ya, kau juga membuatku jengkel setiap hari.", gadis itu mengubah letak tas sekolah nya yang ditaruh di rerumputan sebagai alas kepala.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau berteman denganku dan menghabiskan senja bersamaku setiap hari ?"

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, Sasuke – kun"

"Aku-" , pemuda itu terdiam. Wajah nya memerah bagaikan bunga sakura.

"Sakura – san, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau dinamai Sakura. Kau tidak hanya memiliki kepribadian bagaikan bunga sakura. Fisikmu juga mengingatkanku akan bunga sakura dengan kulit putih mu dan rambut merah muda mu."

"Katamu, aku ini berbeda dengan bunga sakura ? Aku berisik, berbeda dengan bunga sakura yang melambangkan ketenangan."

"Memang, itulah perbedaanmu dengan bunga sakura."

Pemuda itu memetik beberapa bunga sakura. Bunga sakura itu terlihat semakin cerah dibawah sinar lembut rembulan. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu menyatukan bunga sakura itu menjadi mahkota bunga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya gadis itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu,

"Membuat mahkota bunga."

"Kau ingin memakainya ?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia memusatkan konsentrasi nya pada mahkota bunga sakura yang sedang dikerjakan nya. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu memberikan pada gadis itu.

"Ini untukmu" , pemuda itu menyerahkan mahkota bunga sakura itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan memeluk mahkota bunga sakura itu.

"Wah, indah nya. Ini benar untukku ?"

"Pakailah.", pemuda itu mengambil mahkota bunga sakura itu dan bangkit berdiri. Gadis itupun ikut berdiri. Pemuda itu memakaikan mahkota bunga sakura itu tepat di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Arigato, Sasuke – kun" , jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu semula terkejut. Namun ia segera membalas pelukan gadis itu. Mereka berdua terus berpelukan, dan gadis itu tak kuasa menahan air mata nya. Air mata mengalir bagaikan anak sungai dan membasahi seragam pemuda itu. Gadis itu berusaha keras menahan isak tangis nya, dada nya terasa sesak serasa ingin pingsan. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu menyadari bila ia menangis, namun seolah memiliki ikatan batin, pemuda itu langsung mengelus punggung gadis itu. Gadis itu terus menangis sambil memeluk pria itu, pria itu juga tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke – kun, kini aku percaya bila perpisahan itu memang ada." , ucap gadis itu di sela – sela tangisan nya.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia memutuskan membiarkan gadis itu berbicara sambil tetap memeluknya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu disini. Menghabiskan senja setiap hari di musim semi bersamamu."

"Mengapa ?" , pemuda itu tak lagi dapat menahan diri nya untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan gadis itu selesai berbicara.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan studi di luar negeri, dan aku harus pergi besok. Aku ingin menolaknya, namun aku dapat meraih cita – citaku sebagai desainer pakaian melalui beasiswa itu." , suara gadis itu semakin pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus ? Aku akan mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati untuk meraih cita – citamu. Aku tak sabar menunggumu meraih cita – citamu." , jawab pemuda itu dengan serius. Seluruh kata – katanya berasal dari lubuk hati nya yang terdalam.

"Aku tak dapat bertemu denganmu seperti ini. Aku akan berusaha kembali ke tempat ini setiap tahun."

"Jangan kembali sebelum kau menyelesaikan studimu."

"Kenapa, Sasuke – kun ? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku ?"

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Namun, aku tak mau menjadi penghambat bagimu dalam meraih cita – citamu."

"Aku janji, aku pasti akan kembali. Kumohon tunggulah aku. Aku akan berusaha kembali secepat mungkin."

"Tentu saja, aku pasti menunggumu. Bahkan, aku akan mengunjungi taman ini dan menunggumu dibawah pohon sakura ini setiap hari."

"Sasuke – kun, sebelum aku pergi bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Katakan saja."

"Aku tak peduli bila kau mengataiku gadis tak bermoral karena mengatakan ini padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke – kun. Sejujurnya, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku berbohong saat mengatakan kau adalah pria yang membosankan. Kau memang apatis, dingin, tak berperasaan, namun aku menyukai dirimu yang misterius dan menarik."

Pria itu mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah gadis itu. Semakin dekat, hingga hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Dari jarak sedekat ini, gadis itu sangat cantik dengan kulit putih menawan, bibir merah ranum dan rambut merah muda. Gadis ini bagaikan seorang dewi yang berasal dari kahyangan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura – san."

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah nya dan menempelkan bibir merah nya di atas bibir merah ranum milik gadis itu. Perlahan, pria itu membuka mulut nya dan mulai melumat bibir gadis itu. Gadis itu menutup mata nya, membiarkan pemuda itu memiliki ciuman pertama nya dan menikmati ciuman ini. Gadis itu membuka mulut nya dan membalas ciuman pemuda itu, mereka bertukar saliva.

Di bawah cahaya lembut rembulan, di bawah pohon sakura favorit mereka, dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran mereka berciuman. Ciuman mereka dipenuhi akan rasa cinta yang murni, tanpa sedikitpun hasrat seksual.

Seandainya waktu dapat berhenti, ingin rasanya gadis itu menghentikan waktu. Ingin ia menikmati sedikit lebih lama kebersamaan bersama pria yang dicintainya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah. Namun, waktu terus berjalan.

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membalas senyuman gadis itu, dengan senyuman nya yang paling tulus, senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkan nya kecuali pada gadis itu.

"Ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku, Sasuke – kun"

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, Sakura – san. Aku bersyukur dapat melakukan nya bersamamu."

"Pun diriku."

Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan menatap ke arah langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang – bintang.

"Langit malam ini juga indah" , ucap gadis itu.

"Itu bintang jatuh." , pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah bintang jatuh.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Sasuke – kun" , ucap gadis itu sambil menutup mata dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Sakura – san"

Gadis itu membuka mata nya dan memandang ke arah langit, lalu menatap pemuda yang berdiri di samping nya.

Pemuda itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, seolah takut untuk melepaskan gadis itu. Gadis itu memeluk pemuda itu. Mereka terus berpelukan dalam waktu lama hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukan.

"Sasuke – kun, aku menemukan cita – cita baru. Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menikah dengan Sasuke – kun"

"Ternyata wanita yang berisik sepertimu yang menginginkanku.", pria itu seolah menyindir sang gadis.

"Ternyata pria apatis, skeptis, membosankan dan menjengkelkan sepertimu yang menginginkanku."

"Aku tidak bilang ingin menikah denganmu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Sakura – san' tadi ?"

"Aku. Tapi aku tidak bilang ingin menikah denganmu."

"Jadi, kau tidak menginginkanku ?"

"Tidak" , jawab pemuda itu sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku akan pulang." , gadis itu melepaskan mahkota bunga sakura yang dipegangnya.

"Sakura – san, aku akan selalu menunggumu disini. Setiap hari, di musim semi, aku akan menunggu mu di taman ini, dibawah pohon sakura ini."

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk tidak kembali sebelum menyelesaikan studiku ?"

"Mungkin saja kau menyelesaikan studimu lebih awal dan kembali lebih awal."

"Sasuke – kun, aku akan menghubungimu. Kau harus membalas pesanku."

Pemuda itu melangkah maju dan menyentuh lembut kedua pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangan nya . Pemuda itu menyentuhnya seolah gadis itu merupakan benda yang rapuh, sesuatu yang seharusnya disentuh dengan lemah lembut.

"Sakura – san, jangan lupakan aku"

"Sasuke – kun, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Sebaiknya kau juga tidak melupakan ku dan menjaga janjimu."

"Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, bahkan jika kau melupakanku, aku akan selalu mengingatmu."

Gadis itu menyentuh tangan pria itu dan menatap nya lekat – lekat, seolah ingin mengabdikan wajah pria itu di dalam ingatan nya selama nya.

"Sebelum kau benar – benar pergi, aku ingin meminta satu hal darimu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke – kun ?"

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan kembali suatu saat nanti."

"Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku janji." , mata gadis itu berkaca – kaca. Pemuda itu mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan jemari nya.

"Sayonara, Sasuke – kun !", ucap gadis itu sambil membalikkan badan.

"Sayonara, Sakura – san !"

Gadis itu berlari sambil menangis terisak – isak meninggalkan pria itu. Hati nya remuk, terasa hancur berkeping – keping. Pada akhirnya, perpisahan memang akan dialami setiap manusia. Begitupun dengan gadis itu, pertemuan nya dengan pemuda tu diakhiri dengan perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

"Aishiteru yo, Sakura – san !" , teriak pemuda itu yang masih dapat didengar oleh sang gadis sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan taman itu.

…..*…..

Gadis itu melanjutkan studi nya dan berusaha menggapai cita – cita nya. Gadis itu tak merasa terasing di negeri tempatnya melanjutkan studi, ia mengenal dan berteman dekat dengan banyak pria. Namun tak seorangpun diantara para pria itu yang mampu menggantikan pemuda itu di dalam hati nya.

Gadis itu menepati janjinya untuk selalu mengingat pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu tak membalas pesan maupun telepon gadis itu. Kabar terakhir dari pemuda itu, pemuda itu juga melanjutkan studi di universitas. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi kabar apapun. Gadis itu merasa dikhianati, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap optimis.

Gadis itu lulus lebih awal dari yang seharusnya dengan nilai terbaik. Ia ingin menepati seluruh janji nya pada pemuda itu dengan bertemu kembali di taman itu, di bawah pohon sakura favorit mereka berdua.

Dengan semangat menggebu, gadis itu kembali ke negeri asalnya dan mengunjungi taman itu. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang mirip dengan pemuda yang dirindukan nya. Pemuda itu banyak berubah, rambut hitam pendek yang ditata mencuat kini panjang dan diikat. Namun, hati gadis itu tak yakin bila pria yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang dirindukan nya.

Dengan memantapkan hati, gadis itu mendekati pria itu dan menepuk bahu nya.

"Sasuke – kun"

Pria itu menoleh, ia mengernyitkan dahi. Pria itu bukan orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang dirindukan gadis itu. Wajah nya serupa, tetapi tak sama.

"Aku bukan Sasuke – kun"

"Sumimasen deshita" , gadis itu menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah. "Wajahmu begitu mirip, namun sepertinya aku salah orang."

"Apa kau bernama Haruno Sakura ?" , tanya pria itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat otouto ku."

….*…..

Pria itu membawa gadis itu ke tempat pemakaman dan mengajaknya ke sebuah kuburan. Gadis itu tak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, ia berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi ?" , tanya gadis itu dengan suara parau.

"Tidak, Haruno – san. Otouto ku telah meninggal. Ia selalu menunggumu, setiap hari di musim semi, ia akan pergi ke taman itu dan menunggu mu disana hingga larut malam."

Gadis itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Ia tak dapat memenuhi janjinya. Ia kembali di waktu yang salah, seandainya ia tak perlu menerima beasiswa itu. Seandainya ia memberanikan diri melanggar janji nya dengan pemuda itu dan kembali sebelum studi nya selesai. Pengandaian – pengandaian itu membuatnya semakin tenggelam akan berbagai penyesalan.

"Ah, otouto ku sempat menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan nya padamu bila aku bertemu denganmu." , pria itu merogoh saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura yang terbuat dari berlian dan sebuah surat.

Gadis itu menatap lekat – lekat kalung itu. Pria itu membantunya memakaikan kalung itu.

"Arigato" , ucap gadis itu.

"Douiteshimashite. Aku bersyukur dapat menyerahkan kalung ini padamu dan menjalankan keinginan terakhir otouto ku."

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah, aku bersimpati padamu, Haruno – san. Akupun tak menyangka bila sudah 3 tahun otouto ku meninggal dan aku masih merindukan nya. Aku berterima kasih padamu yang telah mengubahnya."

"Terima kasih banyak telah menyerahkan kalung dan surat ini padaku." , gadis itu tersenyum getir.

Pria itu akhirnya meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri setelah gadis itu mati – matian menolak ketika pria itu ingin mengantarnya pulang. Ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya, kemudian mengelus liontin kalung itu. Ia berlutut dan mengelus batu nisan di makam pemuda itu, seolah membayangkan sedang menyentuh sang pemuda itu sendiri.

Pemuda itu menepati janji nya untuk selalu mengingat gadis itu, dan terus mencintai gadis itu hingga akhir. Gadis itu menangis, ia tak lagi menahan isakan nya. Ia tak peduli dengan setitik air mata yang semakin deras bagaikan aliran sungai dan membasahi wajah nya.

….*….

Gadis itu berjalan menuju taman itu, menuju pohon sakura itu. Taman itu mulai sepi. Matahari mulai terbenam dan langit senja di musim semi mulai digantikan dengan kegelapan malam dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepala nya ke batang pohon sakura itu, merasakan aroma khas rerumputan, dingin nya angin malam di musim semi, keras nya kayu batang pohon dan bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Kini, tak ada lagi seorang pemuda yang selalu menantinya dengan sabar dibawah pohon sakura dan menghabiskan senja di musim semi bersama, dan menikmati pemandangan langit serta keindahan bunga sakura.

Gadis itu terus menunggu di bawah pohon sakura itu, walau ia tahu yang ditunggu nya tak akan datang. Untuk saat ini, ia membiarkan dirinya berduka dengan cara nya sendiri. Ia ingin terhanyut dalam kenangan masa lalu nya bersama pemuda itu dalam ketenangan. Ketenangan, sesuatu yang selalu dinikmati pemuda itu. Kini, pemuda itu berada di tempat yang tak dapat dijangkau gadis itu, tempat yang penuh ketenangan, seperti yang selalu didambakan pemuda itu.

Cahaya rembulan terlihat sangat menawan, menampilkan kelembutan, sekaligus semburat kesedihan dibaliknya. Gadis itu menatap ke arah rembulan, mengingat kebersamaan nya untuk terakhir kali bersama pemuda yang dicintainya dulu, kini, dan selamanya akan selalu dicintainya.

Gadis itu menutup mata nya, mencoba berkonsentrasi dan menikmati alam disekitarnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara gemerisik rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin, suara angin yang bertiup, dan sebuah suara yang dirindukan nya. Walaupun suara itu samar, hampir tak dapat terdengar, namun gadis itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan kehadiran sosok yang dirindukan nya, walau ia tak memiliki indra keenam. Rasa rindu dan keinginan yang kuat seolah membuka indra keenam nya untuk sementara.

"Aku kembali." , ucap gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Sakura – san, aku selalu menunggumu disini." , jawab sosok itu dengan suara samar.

"Aku menepati janjiku padamu. Namun, cita – cita ku tak tercapai." , air mata menitik di pipi gadis itu. Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras. Gadis itu dapat merasakan angin dingin di punggung nya yang seolah bertiup dengan lembut, membentuk sebuah gerakan.

"Sakura – san, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu, mencintaimu, dan menunggu hingga suatu saat nanti kita dapat bersama"

"Namun, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Namun kini mimpi itu hanya akan tetap menjadi mimpi.", jawab gadis itu dengan parau.

"Aku benci melihat Sakura ku yang ceria berubah menjadi seorang gadis seperti ini."

"Aku, ingin selalu bersama denganmu"

"Sekarangpun, kita sudah bersama."

Gadis itu merasakan sentuhan lembut sosok yang tak kasat mata di wajah nya. Namun, hanya dengan sentuhan nya, gadis itu dapat membedakan bila sentuhan itu merupakan sentuhan sang pemuda yang ditunggu nya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Perlahan, ia seolah mendapat kekuatan. Air mata nya berhenti mengalir dan ia membuka mata. Terdapat sebuah bintang jatuh di langit, bagaikan sebuah déjà vu. Mengingatkan gadis itu akan malam yang sama tiga tahun yang lalu.

Bintang jatuh tak sedang menipu nya. Bintang jatuh mengabulkan keinginan nya untuk bersama dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memang selalu bersamanya, mencintainya, dan menunggu nya untuk kembali dapat bersatu di alam yang sama.

Gadis itu tersenyum, ia tak perlu lagi menangisi pemuda itu. Suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali bersama, walaupun harus saling menunggu berpuluh tahun. Rencana terkadang tak dapat berjalan dengan lancar, mimpi tak selamanya menjadi kenyataan. Beginilah kehidupan, seperti inilah realita.

Gadis itu menatap kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Pemuda itu salah, gadis itu tak seperti bunga sakura. Pemuda itulah yang bagaikan bunga sakura. Pemuda itu memberikan kebahagian dan ketenangan bagi gadis itu. Pemuda itu mewarnai kehidupan gadis itu agar semakin menarik. Namun, dengan sekejap, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, menyisakan sebuah kenangan. Bagaikan bunga sakura yang berguguran dan menyisakan akar dan ranting sebagai bukti bahwa pohon sakura itu pernah mekar.

Setelah puas, gadis itu berdiri dan menatap pohon sakura tempat kenangan nya bersama pria itu.

"Sayonara, Sasuke – kun" , ucap gadis itu dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman itu sambil menikmati angin malam dan kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

Perpisahan ini merupakan perpisahan yang terakhir bagi gadis itu. Untuk selanjutnya, mereka pasti akan kembali bertemu, entah setelah kematian atau pada kehidupan selanjutnya. Dan mereka berdua tahu, bahwa mereka akan selalu mencintai dan setia menunggu. Mereka tak akan lagi berpisah.

**-Owari-**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fict ini. Author mengharapkan kritik & saran bwt fanfict ini.**


End file.
